


My Bloody Valentine (Slasher Headcannons)

by teenagelobotomyy



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Psycho (1960), Scream (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kinky, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Mommy Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sharing, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagelobotomyy/pseuds/teenagelobotomyy
Summary: Some spicy headcannons for us single people on v-daypfft sorry it's so late <3we got slashers that need love, sooo I had fun writing this





	My Bloody Valentine (Slasher Headcannons)

* * *

**  
**

* * *

**Michael Myers**

* * *

  * Michael loves to watch you, anytime, any day. Sometimes, watching you sleep, shower, even masturbate, gets him worked up. You could say, he likes to amire you from afar.
  * Michael isn't the most fond of cuddling, but on the rare occasions, it's the best! There's no doubt that he enjoys wrapping his arms around you and laying in bed, while the television provides white noise. He's always loved the once hated idea of cuddling after a hunt or sex.
  * After introducing Michael to sex, as it turns out, he can be quite passionate about it. His bloodlust mixes with his lust, and usually you end up with a few cuts and bruises. He loves pulling his sharp blade along your chest and breasts, cutting into soft skin to see blood pour down your body. Michael will usually grab hold of your soft neck, cutting off your oxygen, making you choke your moans out.



* * *

**Leatherface/Bubba**

* * *

  * Bubba admires everything about you. He loves studying you, seeing how you walk, the way your [H/L] [H/C] sways while you do so. Bubba will try his hardest to please you and talk to you. Everything you're insecure about, he loves. Bubba relies on you heavily when it comes to his abuse and emotions. He will certainly be there for you.
  * Bubba is all for PDA and cuddling. Every chance he gets, he will be touching you. He will even have you sit on his lap at the dinner table! Bubba wants everyone to know your his, and he's yours.
  * If we're being honest, Bubba is always horny. He will get down and dirty when ever and where ever, despite being angered if intruded on. Bubba can both have his cock pounding in and out of you, and be slow and sweet. He always handles you like fine china. Bubba has a huge breeding kink. The idea of starting a family with you works him up, so if you tell him your wishes for a family, expect to be sore. Make sure to praise your Bubba, any form of humiliating may hurt him. We want to build his self-esteem, not break it!



* * *

**Norman Bates**

* * *

  *   It took awhile for Norman to fully open up to you, but once he did, you realize how soft and emotional he could be. He's so happy to share his hotel with you, and you being there with him makes him so happy! Norman often gives you gifts. Whether if it's a small bracelet, or a taxidermy statue of your favourite animal, it's the sweetest thing.
  * You often find Norman's arms around your waist and his head on your shoulder. He's quite shy to touch, but he warms up. As the two of you fall asleep, Norman always brings you in and cuddles you like teddy bear. He loves to smell your sweet scent as he's drifting off.
  * Growing up with powerful women, of course he's all for femdom! He loves to look up and see you ride him, taking charge. Norman will do anything for you, even get spanked. If you hit the right spot, his mommy kink shows. Norman will even allow you to queen him, he never thought of the idea, but grew to enjoy it.



* * *

**Ash Williams**  

* * *

  * Ash is cocky, especially around you. He enjoys you more than dissecting deadites! He knows he's hot, but he thinks you're way hotter. Problem is, he's so protective and on edge. Ash's doesn't want to use his chainsaw replacement on you, he'd much rather use his fingers.
  * Like a lot of men, Ash won't live up to being the softy he is. He loves to have you in his lap with a movie on. Ash will constantly give out small kisses to you, on the neck, lips, anywhere. Because of Ash's perversion, cuddling means sex.
  * It usually starts with dry-humping, and that alone will make you cum. Ash will take you in any position if there's good music playing, and he'll last until the cassette tape is tangled. Ash loves it when you call him "daddy", that will result in his hard cock poking against your thigh. Ash is quite vocal as well, his groans are deep and shake your core. You'll find him biting his lip as he pounds into you. 



* * *

  **Billy Loomis & Stu Macher**

* * *

  * Billy and Stu weren't excited with the idea of polyamory, but they've grown to enjoy it. Billy has always been a bit protective of you and doesn't like to share, whereas Stu is more laid back. Stu is sweet and gentle, he's quite the romantic. Loving him is like a romantic comedy. On the other hand, Billy is more primal, more lust driven. Billy isn't as sensitive, but he is strong.
  *  Billy will make out with you anytime, infront of everyone. He will cuddle you sometimes. It's usually after sex (of course including Stu!). Billy loves to listen to your tired panting with your hand on his bare chest. Stu is more passionate about cuddling. He loves wrapping his arms and a blanket around you for a movie. Stu isn't as big of a fan of PDA, but he loves to give you little pecks throught your daily schedule of errands.
  * Expect phone calls at 3 AM. One of the boys will call you with the voice changer, and tell you all of the dirty things he wants to do to you. The next day, neither of the boys will mention it again. You may have been moaning the wrong name this whole time. Stu loves loves to tease you. He's always preferred to finger you, to receive or give oral. Stu is more in it for you, rather than him. Billy is more in it for himself. He loves to have intense edging sessions. Billy will pound into you and right as you're about to cum, he stops. Billy often gets worked up when he's angry. Billy's thrusts become bone rattling when he's frustrated with you. He leaves small love bites that are tender to the touch, for Stu to kiss later. Threesomes are a definite yes. Billy's edging sessions and Stu's oral, will make you cum from the thought of it. Usually, Billy has you bent over with his cock pumping in and out of you, while Stu's cock is at the tip of your tongue. Of course, there are times this different.



* * *

**Jason Voorhees**

* * *

  * Jason is too sweet for his own good. He finds no flaw in you! Have something you're insecure about? Don't worry, he understands. Jason won't push you to do anything you're uncomfortable doing. Jason respects you as best he can, he wants too keep you with him.
  * Jason is starved to touch, growing up with no one to love was hard on him. He's a giant teddy bear. Cuddling is always the best option. Jason loves to kiss you through his hockey mask, occasionally you manage to sneak by. Even though he towers over you, he'll gladly pick you up.
  * Praise, praise, praise! You have to encourage Jason when it comes to sex. He's always been shy around the topic of it. Once you get in out of his shell, he's sweet about it. He loves to thrust into you when your arms are wrapped around him. He gets turned on knowing you want him. Jason always puts you in his shirt and treats you with care afterwards. 



  

 

 

 

 


End file.
